kingsandconquerorsfandomcom-20200216-history
Factions/Sub-factions
Subfactions are frequently encountered in various scenarios. The following are some of the few that can be expected: Italian They do not progress the same as the Romans. Picentii Samnites Lucanii Brutii Bononia This is a city-state which is is considered as Gallo-Etrurian. Afro-Semitic CtW info: Rogue Numidians cover a good number of African territories. The Carthaginians also have rogue colonies throughout Spain and the Tyrrhenian and Libya Agysimbia Primarily based on the Numidians. Capable of raising Arab-style chariots but not "Afrikanim". No Stable. Cyrenaica Although clearly Numidian in appearance, it has elite Greek units. Gaetuli Libya Judaeans They are based off Carthage , but use a different set of mercenaries, most notably: *Ioudaoi *Araboi: **1x Ramah haGamla (Bedouin Cavalry) **2x Ramah Bedawi (Bedouin Spearmen) Lybim and Afrikanim units are absent; the Peasant Dwelling units all having been replaced with Seleucid or Arab ones. The leader for Rise of the Barbarians is John Hyrcanus; while Hyrcanus is the Judaean leader in Imperivm Invictvm. Celtic As expected, the Celts have spread almost all over Europe, and are either based off the Arverni, Celtiberians or Britons depending on their location. In most scenarios, each territory invaded is occupied by up to 8 tribes, each ruling over the cities which they were associated with. CtW info: The Britons cover all of Britain as well as some northern parts of Europe, such as the Gallic coast where they form the Belgic tribes of Britain and the Low Countries. The Arverni on the other hand are used to represent the various Celtic tribes of Eastern Europe and the Middle East. If there is a mixed-race area, the Celtic factions will take over whatever towns are controlled by Celtic peoples. See http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Celtic_tribes Some factions like the Batavii, Boii and Nervii tend to be somewhat Germanicised. *Belgae - Based off Britons, one of the factions of Rise of the Barbarians. Iberian *Gallaeci CtW info: Celtiberians cover most of the Iberian Peninsula, but the Lusitanians can be used to represent the various Balkan, East African and German sub-factions. If a Balkan or Germanic faction invades areas where they are present and fighting against others, they will be assimilated into the invading faction. It's not likely that the Lusitani will be able to attack a region as far away as Ethiopia so soon. Like most barbaric factions they tend to use their tribe name as the names of their leaders. Germanic A useful guide on Celto-Germanic tribes ... https://groups.google.com/forum/#!topic/soc.culture.celtic/R6fZhHS3JuM .... but people mention that in eastern Europe, Thracian, German and Celt heavily intermixed. See here. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_ancient_Germanic_peoples Balkan These factions are primarily Getic in nature but some can host Greek or Italian units. Dardanians Based of Getics. Odrysians Based off Epirotes, but have a unique tech tree. Illyrians Weaker Achaean League with units from the Epirotes. Dalmatians Getic, with Celtic mercenaries. Docleans Getic with Greek units Deraemestae Getic with Greek units Taulantii Pure Getic Pannonians Celtic, with some Getic units. Venetii They are a mix of Italic and Getic units. For instance, Hellenic Hellenic and Hellenistic factions are known for being single-city entities. Usually the cities that they live in are heavily fortified with towers and also are very well-developed. A few of them such as Emporion and Salona often have a mix of Greek and native units. Emporion Shares units with the Lusitanians, but is based off Chremonideans Menake Possibly, the Indo-Greek kingdom. Is based off Bactrians. Massilia Is associated with the Pergamenes , but shares units with the Arverni. Aetolia The Aetolians are associated with the Achaean League. Salona Shares the same abilities as Bosporans - but is based off Getic faction. Epidamnia See above. Sirakusa Is based off Pergamenes. Hellenistic In areas with mixed-race populations such as Gresoallra, Illyria or Lacetania, the Bactrians are tricked out as the Greek city-states. If attacked by Greek factions, the cities are converted to their side. Iranian Iranians tend to be divided into different city-states based on the territories they control. While some like the Armenians and Parthians host eastern-style architecture, others such as the Sarmatians are purely nomadic.Many factions in the eastern part of the CtW map tend to be Graeco-Iranian. Skythikoi Although somewhat similar to the Sarmatians, they also recruit Greek-style units, such as Hoplitai. Dahae Yuezhi Arabian CtW Info: We may use them to represent African tribes, which may be pitted against one or more other factions. So if you invade an area such as, say, Damot, expect some cities to be assimilated into your control. North Arabian (Nabataean) Qidri The Qidri are thought to have ruled in the north of present-day Saudi Arabia, and their capital is possibly Dumat (Adummatu). Adumatu Thaj Tarut Thamud South Arabian (Sabaean) Muscat This faction shares some units with the Parthians. Gerrha Gerrha is known for hosting Greek-style units. For instance it does not recruit normal Arab levies, but instead has the five Greek units associated with the Greek roster. Hadhramawt Awsan Ma'in Qatarban Uber Homer African While not exactly "Sabaean", these factions are mostly aligned with Sabaea, but use some units from the Numidians. Axum Damiot Blemmyes